A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to screw, nut and bolt adjustment tools, namely to screw and nut drivers. More particularly the invention relates to a tool that guides emplacement of the tool bit and allows the driving and driver ends of the tool to be used between different environments.
B. Prior Art
A problem in the prior art is how to adjust screws, bolts, nuts and the like, placed in hard to reach and sometimes totally inaccessible or invisible regions of a machine or other manufactures.
Oftentimes access to a screw, bolt or nut is blocked by a cover, wall, projection or other barrier. One solution to this problem is to provide a broaching hole in the barrier, and to insert the driving tool, such as a screwdriver, through the hole. This solution has several disadvantages, one of them being the difficulty of engaging the tool bit with the object, such as a screw head, when neither the bit nor the object can be seen.
A second problem is how to adjust an object, such as a screw, which is enclosed or encapsulated against the ambient environment, with different environmental conditions, e.g., pressure, inside and outside of the enclosre. A simple broach hole would be an unacceptable solution to this problem of access, for such a hole would vent the enclosed region to the ambient environment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tool for guiding tool bits into contact with an object to be driven.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool for driving bits to be used in barriers separating different environments.